


A Recipeh Best Served Cold

by Miss Ebil (MissEbil)



Series: ISAS Prompts AU [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cooking, Gay Sex, Ice Play, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Restraints, Revenge Sex, Savage Ignis, Shameless Smut, Smut, i did a thing, send help, well then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEbil/pseuds/Miss%20Ebil
Summary: The Ignis Scientia Appreciation Society Weekly Prompts Week 4 - "Ignis has an intimate and/or emotional moment with someone/something."Following on from the last prompt, Ignis wants to take his sweet, sexy revenge on a certain thief.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yes. I did a thing and it got completely out of hand and became this. I'm not sure if it's a thing of beauty or a complete monster because this is my first time writing m/m explicit stuff. It also ended up being far longer than I thought it would be, even though I bashed it out over 24 hours with no sleep.  
> Why have I become this carried away with this pairing? I don't even really ship it. Well I guess I do now.  
> All aboard the Good Ship Promnis...
> 
> Also yes, I am trying to make all the titles puns because puns are everything.

“You’re up early.” Gladiolus’ baritone voice was loud even across the large, open-plan living room of the farmhouse. Prompto was lying on his back on the sofa, flicking through something on his phone. As the larger man approached him, stretching, the blonde quickly switched off the display and scrambled up, his ears turning slightly pink.

“Yeah, wanted to get some shots in the good light,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously before grabbing his camera from the coffee table and rushing out of the door.

Gladio shook his head, he would never quite understand the younger man’s obsession with technology, photography in particular. Sure, Prompto shot some pretty pictures but all the film in the world could not come near to the majesty of being in nature itself. Dismissing his companion’s strange actions, he stepped out onto the balcony and began his morning routine of squats in the pale dawn light.

At the top of the lighthouse, Prompto was leaning on the rail and looking out to sea, contemplative of what happened last night and what it meant. Could he start a relationship at a time like this? Once Noctis was married, surely he would be spending much less time with his best friend. A melancholic smile crept across his lips. He was happy for his friend, truly, yet he also felt a smattering of jealousy and even grief that their friendship was going to enter into another stage, one where he would see a lot less of the man he based so much of his life around. With a sigh, he realised what he had always known in the back of his mind. It was inevitable that Noctis would one day become King of Lucis and then he would have little time for some nobody with common blood.

Would Ignis want to start a relationship, though, or would this just be some fun for him? His heart hurt, feeling an all too familiar tightness in his chest as the gnawing self-doubts he had carried with him for so long surfaced again. Who would want to be with a useless nobody like him?

* * *

Ignis woke late to an empty bedroom save for the sight of his tonberry staring at him from beside his futon and he jumped a little, still not quite used to the small green daemon.

“Oh, good morning, Berry.” he said, giving it a gentle pat on the head, eliciting a tiny cooing noise from the normally silent creature. He had struggled to come up with a suitable name for his new friend and when Prompto had suggested ‘Mr Tom Berry’ the latter part had sort of stuck. It leaned into his long fingers, nuzzling him and bringing a soft smile to Ignis’ face. As he remembered what had happened the night before, his smile spread. Yes, today would be a good day indeed, though it would take some preparation.

He rose, arching his back to stretch out his muscles and put on a crisp, fresh shirt, doing up the buttons with an unusual flair. With a spring in his step, he left the bedroom and jogged down the stairs with Berry in tow, to be greeted by the surprised faces of Noctis and Gladio who were sat at the table.

“Good morning, gents!” he said, cheerfully. “All set for your little road trip?”

“Yeah,” Noct said, turning back to his conspicuously empty place setting, “Just waiting on breakfast since somebody decided to sleep in.”

“Come now,” Ignis said, tying his apron around his waist and hefting a frying pan from the rack, “I’m confident you could have managed to fix something between yourselves.”

Gladio grunted.

“But your food always tastes so much better,” Noct whined.

“That would be because I don’t burn everything I touch.” the Prince’s advisor retorted as he lit the stove and started collecting ingredients for pancakes.

“Ouch, you just got burned, your Majesty.” Gladio chuckled, slapping Noctis on the shoulder

“I’ve tasted what passes for your cooking, Gladio, and it’s not much better.” Ignis said casually while he extracted an overly-inquisitive Berry from one of the lower kitchen cupboards.

“Wow, Ignis, what’s got you in such a good mood?” Noct said idly.

Ignis covered his look of surprise with a small cough and muttered “Oh nothing really, just a good night’s sleep in something like a real bed,” he paused, then muttered “Though it would be nice to take a turn sleeping in the actual beds here for once.”

Falling silent, lest he incriminate himself by mentioning what happened last night, the memories of which refused to stop running through his mind. With deft hands, he mixed a pancake batter with no need of measurements and poured the correct amounts into the hot pan to make perfect little golden brown circles. He flipped the breakfast with an expert flick of his wrist and after another moment of them quietly sizzling, he flipped them onto a large plate and carried it over to the two men at the table.

Looking around as the two unceremoniously shovelled pancakes onto their plates, he asked: “Where’s Prompto? It’s unlike him to miss breakfast.”

“Took off first thing,” Gladio said around a mouthful of pancakes, berries and cream. “Said something about the good light and took his camera, haven’t seen him in hours.”

Noctis made a noncommittal grunt as he put a generous fork full of syrup-laden pancake in his mouth and chewed with bulging cheeks reminiscent of his younger days and Ignis’ heart swelled. The little spoilt Princeling had come so far, yet he had so far still to go. Despite his attitude problems and Gladio’s doubts about his martial skill, Ignis believed that Noctis would be a worthy successor to Regis, a good King for Lucis, and with Lady Lunafreya by his side, he would always be in good company.

Once the three companions had eaten, of course the other two leaving nothing for Prompto, Ignis waved them off as they walked down to the Regalia then set about cleaning the house and seeing to all the preparations that needed to be done to enact his plan later. Around eleven o’clock, he received a text from Prompto saying he would be taking the boat out for a test run with Cid and that he would only be back for dinner. Perfect. After they had all eaten dinner, Cid and Cindy would likely be off home. With Cindy’s truck having demon-repelling lights installed, he foresaw no problems in their setting off come dusk, so long as they stuck to the main roads. He would have ample time before then to prepare what he would need for dessert.

“I’m sorry, Berry,” he said to his friend, “I’m afraid you’ll have to sleep outside tonight.”

* * *

Evening came and sure enough, Prompto, Cindy and Cid returned to the farmhouse just in time to wash up before dinner. Ignis would not let any one of them near the nice, clean tablecloth with all the grease and engine dirt they were covered in. Once they were acceptable filth-free, they sat down to eat a delicious stew that the budding master chef had prepared with meat he had preserved from their last hunt (with a little help from Noctis’ elemancy) and vegetables fresh from the farm garden.

Even the notoriously grumpy Cid was satisfied, “Well, that’s the finest meal I’ll eat this side of dyin’,” he said.

“Paw-paw!” Cindy gave him a jovial slap on the arm, “You got a lotta eatin’ left in ya, I’ll see to that.”

Ignis chuckled as he watched Prompto trying hard not to stare at Cindy and failing pretty badly. Shaking his head, he marvelled at what a skimpy outfit and a pretty face could do to the blonde.

“Well, we best get scootin’ if we wanna be back before dawn, Paw-paw.” Cindy stretched and Ignis swore he saw Prompto’s ears turn pink and his eyes widen. She stood and helped Cid up. “Thanks muchly for dinner, Iggy!”

“It’s always a pleasure, Ms Aurum, never a chore. Until we meet again, farewell.” Ignis smiled and nodded politely as he began to collect their dishes from the table and clean up.

“Ah, I-I’ll walk you back to your truck,” he stammered, standing up and knocking into the table, causing all the remaining crockery to jump and his half-empty water glass to spill all over the tablecloth. He flashed an apologetic grin to Ignis, then followed the mechanic and her father out of the farmhouse. Sighing like a long-suffering housewife, Ignis cleared the table and left everything to soak. He could deal with that lot in the morning. Tonight he had something much more fun planned.

* * *

As he turned back to walk up the hill from waving Cindy and Cid off and watching then around the corner, Prompto’s phone bleeped. A message from Ignis.

‘Hurry back, I have something special planned for dessert…’

“What in the world?” scratching his blonde head, he was both intrigued and amused as he quickened his pace back to the farmhouse.

Opening the door, he called out for Ignis, but there was no reply. The table was cleared, cloth and all and there was silence throughout the house. His phone beeped again.

‘Come into the bedroom and keep your eyes closed.’

“I thought he said dessert?” Prompto mumbled as he jogged upstairs on light feet, as he reached the bedroom door, he slipped his phone back into the pocket of his jeans and put his hand on the handle before closing his eyes. Pushing the door slowly, he called out again as he stepped a few paces into the room.

p>“Ignis? What is this all about? I thought you said we had dessert?”

The bedroom was almost pitch black, the curtains closed, only a sliver of light making its way in from behind him. The door clicked shut behind him and he heard a movement, closely followed by Ignis’ voice, calm and quiet.

“Keep still and keep your eyes closed.”

“O-ok?” Prompto obliged, trusting in his friend. He gasped as he felt something soft cover his eyes, a blindfold. What little sight he had in the dark room was taken from him and his breathing grew more rapid. “Uh, Iggy, what’s going on? You know I don’t like dark spaces, o-or tight spaces, or too wide spaces, right?”

“Trust me,” Ignis whispered into his ear, the soft touch of his breath tickling the small tuft of hair behind his ear, the sudden closeness and sensation making Prompto gasp again. “If anything gets too much, just say Ebony and we’ll stop, okay?”

Prompto’s stomach fluttered at the velvety sound of Ignis’ voice so close to his ear. “Okay. I trust you.” he nodded, swallowing any of his doubts.

Ignis smiled, feeling the excitement building already in his crotch. ‘This is going to be fun.’ he thought as he gently pushed the blonde man over to the one bed in the room. Easing him down to sit on the bed, the older man wordlessly removed Prompto’s shirt, pulling it over his head gently. There was a click as Ignis turned on a small lamp, the sight of Prompto’s slender upper body naked again made him bite his bottom lip in anticipation, feeling his cock swell to half hardness in his tight jeans.

“Lie down,” he said, pushing his friend down with one long hand on his chest. Prompto obeyed, shifting to lie flat along the bed.

“Give me your hands.” Ignis demanded, grabbing Prompto’s wrists one by one and leaning over him to tie them to the metal of the headboard with belts he had borrowed from his companions without their knowledge. Checking that they were secure but not too tight, he gave a content chuckle. “This is a good look on you.”

Moving to the foot of the bed, Ignis carefully removed Prompto’s boots, slid his hands up the younger man’s thighs and ran his fingertips on the naked skin above his waistband.

Bucking beneath his touch, Prompto giggled, “Ah, that tickles!”

Moving his hands to the fly, Ignis carefully unbuttoned Prompto’s animal print jeans, careful not to touch his crotch, then slid the deliciously tight garment down, the bound man eagerly helping to kick off the denim. Leaving him in only his matching animal print underwear, Ignis secured his ankles to the footboard, leaving the younger man spread eagled on the bed. Delighting in the sight of so much creamy flesh exposed in the low light, the advisor made a small approving hum.

“Uh, what are you going to do to me?” Prompto whispered.

“That, my dear,” Ignis replied with a chuckle, “Would ruin the surprise.” Reaching for a bowl of ice cubes he had prepared earlier, he took one in his long fingers and knelt down by the bedside. “So, you thought it was fun to, steal from me, eh?”

“Yeah!” Prompto could not help but grin, still proud that he had been able to slip his friend’s necklace away from him without being caught.

Ignis smiled devilishly as he ran the ice cube up Prompto’s taught stomach, making him inhale sharply.

“C-cold!” was all he could stammer out with the shock of ice in the warm room.

“Indeed.” Ignis pushed the frozen cube over more of the other man’s flesh, gleefully watching him squirm. He had never paid particular attention to just how beautifully Prompto’s lithe muscle shifted as he moved and watching him moving now under such scant attention made him lust for what he knew he could achieve with more than just one hand and one ice cube. Shifting his attention to his partner’s perfectly pale pink nipples, he flicked one gently with a fingertip and was pleased by the reaction he received as the smaller man writhed. He closely followed it with the last of the ice cube, circling the small pink nubs and drawing a full blown groan from Prompto as he tugged against his restraints and a swelling at his crotch that made Ignis bite his bottom lip.

Letting the last of the ice melt and trace a cool line down the restrained man’s side, Ignis grabbed another two from the bowl and immediately went to work cooling both of the young gunner’s nipples, making him cry out, louder this time.

“Are you feeling sorry yet, Prompto?” Ignis purred into the younger man’s ear. 

Prompto shook his head and smiled, saying “No way! You’ll have to do better than this, Iggy.”

“As you wish,” he purred, moving closer, his body leaning over Prompto’s and he began to trace a line with his tongue down from his captive’s jaw, to his creamy neck, along his collarbone, then onto the taut muscle of his chest.

“Mmmph,” the sharpshooter moaned as Ignis made his way across one of the wet tracks still cold from melting ice. Hearing this, the older man followed the icy trail back to the cold pink of his nipple as his hand snaked up Prompto’s other side from his hip. The fingers of his right hand pinching and rolling one nipple, he sucked the other into the warmth of his mouth, flicking it with his tongue as he carefully eased his body weight down. Pressing his chest into the blonde’s stomach and hips as he bucked under the more experienced man’s touch and tongue, Ignis could feel Prompto’s erection pressing into him even as his own strained against tight denim. Barely containing his own groans of pleasure, Ignis shifted himself further down the bed, resting on his elbows between two beautiful slender thighs and the bulge of Prompto’s sex right below his face.

“Still not ready to apologise?” he asked as he trailed a single finger down the length of Prompto that was straining behind so little cloth.

“A-ah! N-no!” the blonde said breathlessly as his back arched, instinctively trying to rub himself onto Ignis but unable to reach even as he pulled at his restraints, showing a desperation that he tried so hard to deny with his words.

“Good.” with a flick of the wrist and the one word, he summoned one of his daggers and ran the flat of the blade over the younger man’s stomach, the cold metal making him cry out again. The soft sound of metal cutting cloth was loud in the silence of the room.

“Please, no! They’re my lucky pair!” Prompto cried out, his voice high with fear, or was it excitement?

“Nice try,” Ignis said, finishing the cut and moving to the other side. “You forget I do all your laundry. You’ve got five more pairs just like this.”

“Aww,” Prompto smiled as he bit his lip in anticipation, making the soft skin bright pink against his fair face as Ignis pulled off the ruined underwear, threw it to the floor and unsummoned his weapon in one graceful movement. Reaching a little further with his long arms, he grabbed another few of the remaining ice chips and slipped them into his mouth before he lowered himself to Prompto’s waiting hardness, taking the soft pink head immediately into his mouth.

“Aaah! Gods, fuck!” the young man swore, making Ignis chuckle around his mouthful of ice and cock. Slowly moving up and down, he rubbed the ice chips on the soft underside of the head of Prompto’s member, making him moan louder until they melted and Ignis swallowed the cool water. Moving his tongue around to warm his mouth up again, he grasped Prompto’s length with long fingers and began to work up and down, squeezing the hard flesh as he licked his lips hungrily. He had forgotten how good it felt to have a man between his lips.

Unable to resist and longer, he took the restrained man’s length into his mouth as far as he could and then back out again, running his tongue around the silky pink head and back down. Continuing this agonisingly slow rhythm, he worked the other man’s member until he tasted the salty tang of precum on his tongue. Once again grasping Prompto’s shaft with his long fingers, he worked slowly with one hand while his other explored down the soft muscle of his thigh and onto his own leg. Slipping a small bottle of lube from his jeans pocket, he used his teeth to squeeze some onto his free fingers before leaning down to once again take the younger man between his lips. Working his tongue on the most sensitive parts, he made Prompto buck and pull against his restraints, moaning now with all pretext of keeping his pleasure a secret abandoned. Nimble fingers worked their way down over the rougher skin of his balls, stroking, squeezing, caressing, tickling their way to distract him from Ignis’ real intentions.

His fingers slick with lube, he probed gently, stroking in small motions further and further backwards until he found Prompto’s opening. Then he teased, pushing just the tip of one finger into the other man and out, in and out along with his mouth working up and down. He felt the pulse in the blonde’s member grow stronger and he knew he was close.

Ignis stopped, raising his head and grasping the other man’s length hard. “Apologise.” he demanded.

“N-no, Iggy please!” Prompto’s voice was shaky, “Please don’t stop.”

“Apologise, or I won’t let you cum.”

“Oh gods, just please, please!”

“Apologise.” he repeated, keeping his voice as calm as possible, though his pulse was racing.

“A-aah! Fine!” Prompto practically sobbed, “I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry I took your necklace, now just please, don’t leave me like this!”

Ignis smiled, purring “Good boy, Prompto.” before he slipped his finger further into his partner’s hole, curving to hit the magic spot he knew to be there. Taking the pulsing erection into his mouth once again, he worked it hard as he worked his finger, forcing long moans from Prompto. Within moments, the younger man exploded into his mouth in loud ecstasy, yelling his lover’s name with wild abandon, his seed hot and salty over Ignis’ tongue as he swallowed the load and carried on gently licking the tip to savour every last drop and every last grunt of pleasure until Prompto sagged against his bonds, spent.

Sitting up between the younger man’s thighs, Ignis reached behind him to free Prompto’s ankles from their bindings, letting his legs flop back onto the bed, still in the last waves of boneless ecstasy. On all fours above his captive, Ignis reached forwards and released his wrists too, easing his arms back down to his sides, kissing the red marks on the snowy skin where Prompto had pulled so hard against the leather as he came. Shifting to the side of his freshly freed lover, Ignis gently eased the blindfold off of the other man, looking into his face as his pale blue eyes blinked rapidly as they adjusted to the light.

“I hope that teaches you a lesson, my dear.” the advisor said, stroking the freckled cheek of his young lover. “I always get even, but I don’t often play fair.”

Still wordless and basking in the last waves of pleasure, Prompto simply rolled onto his side and snuggled into the taller man’s bare chest, closing his eyes and looking completely at peace. “Let’s do this again sometime,” he whispered, then laughed, that tiny, almost childlike giggle that never failed to melt Ignis’ heart.

Smoothing down the blonde’s dishevelled hair, he looped a long arm around Prompto and kissed the top of his head before whispering back:

“Oh, I’m not quite done with you, yet.”


End file.
